


Your stare was holding; ripped jeans, skin was showing....

by KeepGoing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Language, M/M, Stiles misses Derek, Voicemails, derek is stubborn as usual, mentions of Braeden/derek, scott is a zen wolf now, stiles is blowing up dereks phone, stiles wants answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the events after Season 4, Derek leaves town with Braeden and it doesn't sit well with Stiles. So in turn, he decides to leave friendly Beacon Hills update voicemails for Derek. Then one day Stiles notices the Hale house has been torn down. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"And maybe getting rid of the house was Derek’s way too. Knowing it was time to let go of the past.” Scott gives him a knowing look. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Stiles just grumbles. “When did you become all Zen Yoda wolf?”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Scott smiles. “Derek may or may not have taught me the way of the Jedi before he left.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Don’t. Just don’t. You’ve never even seen the movie and you’re just making it worse by bringing Derek into your charade.” Stiles buries his face in his hands, groaning again. Scott pats his shoulder.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your stare was holding; ripped jeans, skin was showing....

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_*You have one new voicemail. Today, at twelve fourteen a.m.*_

_**Heyyyyyyyyyy, Derek. This is your daily Beacon Hills report by the one and only Stiles Stilinkski! Um, it was pretty normal today. Scott thought he smelled something off in the preserve, but it was just an ordinary pack of coyotes passing through. It’s getting a little nippy at night here, so I stopped by the loft to make sure your pipes weren’t freezing. You know, just in case you ever decide to come back. Um, my dad’s good. I…just…I just want to make sure you’re okay. I mean I get it. I used to get pissed at you when you took off, but sometimes you just need a breather, right? Wish I could do that. Maybe next time you could, I don’t know, take me with you? Right so uh, tell Braeden I say ‘Whaz up’. I…yeah. Bye, Derek.** _

_*You’re message has been saved*_  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Do you miss it, yet?”

Braeden’s voice breaks Derek from his trance of the long dark highway of Nevada in front of him. The truck had been quiet for a while; just the noise of a constant rattling door and the distraction of thousands of white dashes passing by them at 75 miles an hour. 

“Hmm?”  
Braeden smiles, rolling her head back against the headrest to look at him. “Beacon Hills.”

Derek shrugs. 

“You will.”  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_*You have one new voicemail*_

_**Derek, it’s…Stiles. Obviously. Just um, doing the check in thing. At least your cell phone is still turned on. Which is good. I mean, means you’re not totally MIA, right? Silver lining? ….Jeez, man, where are you? I mean you turn into a huge black wolf, and then take off into the sunset. I get why you ran all those times before, but now? Why? Why did you leave? ….I know I’ll never get an answer. Cause I guess you’re not coming back this time. If you aren’t could you just, I don’t know, let me know? Yeah, so bye.”** _

_*You’re message has been saved.*_  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Why do you keep checking your phone?”

Stiles looks up, blinking rapidly at his friends at the lunch table. “What? I...I’m not.”

Scott gives him a confused look as Kira just smirks at him hovering a carrot half into her mouth. Lydia is the only one giving him the usual _‘you’re so cute and pathetic’_ look he’s so used to receiving from her. He sighs openly. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Dude,” Scott says gently, realizing what’s going on, always a minute behind the rest of them. Not because he’s dumb, but because girls just have this intuition about shit like this. “…I know you want answers. It’s like, who you are. But I just don’t think you’re going to get any. Derek…he’s just gone. He didn’t leave because of some tragedy. He’s not running. It was just time for him to go.” Scott gives him best friend a sad look. “We all miss him, but this is what’s best for him. You have to realize that.”

Stiles nods, pressing the button on his phone again, one last time, the screen lighting up. 

_*No new messages*_  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_*You have one new message*_

_**“Ok so I get it ok? I get you need to take off, explore your wolfness. I know Beacon Hills sucked for you, man. I know it’s hard to be here. But…we need you, ok? I know you think Scott’s this all mighty Alpha now, and he is. He totally rules, but he still needs you. There’s so much more you could teach him, you know? And what you just LEAVE? And…and…what if I NEEDED YOU, HUH? What if…fuck. I don’t know. I’m just…I’m pretty pissed you haven’t called me back. Just…call me back ok? Please? Fuck.”** _

_*You’re message has been saved*_  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“So you’re not mad at me?”

Derek looks into her dark eyes and feels that normal pang in his chest, like always, in these situations.

“No. I’m not mad, Braeden.”

“Than what are you?” She asks, confused. 

“I’m happy that you’re making yourself happy.”

She sighs, gripping the straps on her bag tighter. “I really care about you, Derek. This whole thing, this time with you…”

“I know.” Derek nods. 

“But…”

Derek nods again. “But.”

Braeden leans in, brushing her lips against his stubble gently before rubbing her cheek against it, savoring the feeling she will now not have in her life. “Go back to Beacon Hills, Derek. Go back to them.” Her heels make loud noises across the hard wood floor of the apartment. Her hand hovers over the knob for a second before pulling the door open. “Go back to him.”

The door closes.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_*You have one new voicemail*_

_**“HEY, I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY BUT HERE’S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE!? Yeah, fucking CALL ME DEREK. I mean, what’s the harm in just shooting a text you know? ‘Hey, Stiles, I’m alive, still being a sour wolf. Blah, Blah’. Dude send me a freaking picture. I don’t care. It could be of a leaf. Just so I know you’re alive, okay? If…I…if we ever meant anything to you…we deserve to know, Derek. “** _

_*You’re voicemail has been saved*_  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Stiles’ book bag slams down onto his desk and Scott jumps a mile out of his seat in front of him.

“Dude, what the hell? Are you okay?” Scott eyes him over his enormous book bag. 

Stiles huffs. “It’s gone.”

“What’s gone?”

“The house. It’s gone.” 

Scott’s eyes widen. “Wait, your dad lost the house? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Nooo, dumbass. MY house is fine. Derek’s, er um, the Hale house. It’s gone.”

“What were you doing at the Hale house?” Scott asks. Stiles just gives him a ‘duh’ look. “Oh.”

“Yeah. And it’s gone. I mean not a burnt piece of wood or ash in site. It’s like it was never even there. The fucking bastard can CALL a demolition crew but he can’t return a fucking phone call from me.”

“Stiles…” Scott sighs. “You really need to give this up. I mean it’s been months. Maybe Derek just…doesn’t want to be reminded. Maybe he tore down the house to just…finally give him some closure. I mean, remember how pissed you were at your dad when he finally went through your mom’s stuff and donated almost all of it.”

“He had no right!” Stiles practically yells, the anger from the situation rising again inside his chest. 

“I know, I know. But he had to, Stiles. He had to move on. Accept that she was gone. Holding onto her stuff was just a constant reminder to him. It was time. And maybe getting rid of the house was Derek’s way too. Knowing it was time to let go of the past.” Scott gives him a knowing look. 

Stiles just grumbles. “When did you become all Zen Yoda wolf?”

Scott smiles. “Derek may or may not have taught me the way of the Jedi before he left.”

“Don’t. Just don’t. You’ve never even seen the movie and you’re just making it worse by bringing Derek into your charade.” Stiles buries his face in his hands, groaning again. Scott pats his shoulder.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_*You have one new voicemail*_

_**“You know what, Derek? Fuck you. Fuck you with your wolf face and eyebrows and glowy eyes. Fuck you with your ‘oh I’m gonna get the house torn down because I’m gone now, what does it matter than I’m not giving anyone around me any answers about where I am. I don’t care about them’. Just…FUCK YOU DEREK HALE. You are such…I…Jesus…WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?”** _

_*You’re voicemail has been saved*_  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“I don’t know how much longer I can keep these late night phone calls a secret, Derek. I mean, Stiles is going out of his mind. I hope you realize that. Scott is really worried about him.”

Derek sighs. “Oh, I know. Trust me. I get a voicemail every night of him just yelling curses at me.”

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

"So you’re just never going to call him back? That’s just cruel, Derek. And I know you’re better than that now.”

“It’s too hard. He will want answers. I just don’t have them to give.”

“No.” The reassuring voice comes through the phone. “He just wants to know you’re okay. We all do.”

“I am. I’m okay. “

“Mmm. It’s nice and all you tell me that, Derek. But I think there’s someone else a little more important you should be telling.”

"Not yet. Just…not yet.”

“Soon. It’s not fair to him. Take care, Derek. Be good.”

“I will, Ms. McCall.”

“Melissa, Derek. Call me Melissa.”  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_*You have two new voicemails*_

_*First voicemail*_

_**“Uh, Derek. Its Scott. Uh, hope you’re doing well. Things are pretty good here. Normal shit. Liam is doing better. Actually listening to me for a change. Kinda makes me feel badly about how much I fought you in the beginning. Uh, I just…could you do me a favor? Can you just like call Stiles? Or text him? He’s…not doing so well with you leaving. I tried, man. I tried to get him to understand, but he’s just not. I’m worried. Just…please? Do this one last thing for me and I’ll…you can be done with Beacon Hills forever. I promise. Thanks, Derek. Uh, bye.”** _

_*You’re voicemail has been deleted*_

_*Next voicemail*_

_**“HOW WOULD YOU FUCKING LIKE IT IF I JUST TORN MY HOUSE TO THE GROUND? HUH, YOU FUCKING BASTARD? WHAT IF I JUST TOOK OFF AND DIDN’T CALL OR TEXT AND VANISHED WITHOUT A TRACE? MAYBE YOU WOULDN’T CARE, CAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT US EVEN THOUGH WE ALL FOUGHT NEXT TO YOU, SAVED YOUR LIFE LIKE A BILLION TIMES. I HELD YOUR WEREWOLF ASS UP IN A POOL FOR 3 FUCKING HOURS YOU PIECE OF SHIT! REMEMBER THAT!? HUH, DO YOU? BUT NOOOOO DEREK’S TOO COOL TO CARE. TO REMEMBER. TO SHOW SOME GRATITUDE. WELL FUCK YOU. YOU FUCKING…FUCK! YOU KNOW WHAT? I’M DONE. I’M FUCKING DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR WEREWOLF…EVERYTHING! HAVE A NICE LIFE YOU SELFISH…WEREWOLF!”** _

_*You’re voicemail has been saved*_  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The wind whips past him in a furry; making him dig his claws deeper into the roof. He can feel the sadness; the defeat radiating out through the window. It had been a long time since he had done this. Watched Stiles as he hovered over the keyboard of his laptop; squinting at the screen as he researched the latest big bad of Beacon Hills or just plain old research for a project he had no doubt left till the last minute.

Derek is assuming it’s the latter; the time on Stiles’ bedside table clock just changing to 12:01am. Derek hears him sigh and watches as Stiles pushes the power button on his cell. The screen lights and Stiles’ frown deepens. He scrolls and then picks up the phone, pressing it hard against his ear. 

Derek’s phone begins to vibrate in his pocket. 

He smiles. 

He’s through the window before Stiles can even hear a second ring, landing on all hands and knees as the drapes flutter inside with his entrance. The cell phone goes flying, smashing hard against the carpeting. Erratic heartbeats heighten and the feeling inside the bedroom changes from sadness, to fear, to confusion to anger in a matter of seconds. 

Derek stands, eyeing the boy, just a few months shy of becoming a man. But Derek knows he’s been a man for a long time now.  
Stiles just stares at him, mouth open at first, then snapping shut with a glare that could level mountains. 

“No. No way. I’m done. Get out.”

“Stiles, you just called me.”

“No...I…it was an accident. I butt-dialed you.”

“I watched you.”

“Fucking creeper ass werewolves.” Stiles mutters, turning back to his laptop. “Get. Out.”

Derek doesn’t move from his spot. 

“What are you even doing here? Selling the loft? You’re last piece of Beacon Hills?” Stiles words are meant to come out like venom, but all Derek feels is pain. 

“You called me. A lot.”

Stiles snuffs. “Like you even listened to those messages. I don’t care. Just go, Derek. You made your choice. I get it. You’re too good for Beacon Hills. Or us. Or anyone.” He types a few random keys on his laptop, trying to make it seem as if he’s busy. But he’s not. He’s been staring at that damn blinking cursor on word for the past 3 hours. 

Stiles jumps as a cold cell phone is pressed against his ear. Derek presses harder, keeping Stiles from flailing and pulling away. 

_*You have 27 saved messages*_

“I listened to every single one of them.” 

Stiles’ swallows turning his head, finally allowed to pull away from the device. “Then why didn’t you call me back?”

Derek winces. “I wanted to forget. I mean you were…are…in good hands with Scott. There was nothing left for me here.”

Stiles nods, turning away so Derek can’t see the face. “Right. No, you’re right. Just would have nice if you had said goodbye or something.”

“That would have been too hard.” Derek mumbles. 

Stiles turns back to his laptop. “Well thanks for stopping by. Good to see you, all that jazz. Good luck or whatever. I won’t call anymore. I promise.”

“I like when you call. It…it was something to look forward to.”

Stiles laughs. “Dude, I yelled at you. A lot.”

Derek shrugs. “So what else is new?”

Stiles smiles, turning to look up at him. “I have missed you slamming me into walls.”

Derek raises an eye brow at him, swallowing hard. 

“So…how’s Braeden?”

Derek frowns. “She left a few months back.”

“Oh.” Stiles looks down. “Why?”

“Braeden isn’t the kinda girl who can stay in one place long. I think she was bored of me.” Derek admits. 

“Bored? Dude, you aren’t boring. A little dull sometimes, but not boring.”

Derek smirks. “Thanks.”

Stiles gives him a nod. “So what now? Back to whatever werewolf den you’ve made up for yourself?”

“That depends. You gonna keep calling me?” Derek asks. 

“No. I told you, I’m done calling. I promise.”

“Then I guess I have to stay.”

Stiles’ eyes widen. “I…what? Why?”

Derek takes a deep breath, stepping closer to Stiles. “Because I can’t imagine not hearing your voice every day.”  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Derek rolls over, throwing his arm over into emptiness. He raises his head, to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. He frowns, sitting up. The morning light is making the bedroom heat up fast; last night being a rather cold night with the full moon.

He stretches his legs out, throwing them over the side of the bed and stretching out the aching muscles from the previous night. He smiles at the memories; it being one of the best full moons he’s ever had. 

He scratches at his stubble, making a mental note to trim it today. He looks down at the bedside table at his cell phone; the tiny blue light in the left hand corner blinking. He picks it up, pressing it to his ear and he walks to the bathroom. 

_*You have one new message*_

_**“Heeeeeeey, sour wolf. Sorry I had to take off so early. I had a makeup test at like the ass crack of dawn that SOMEONE made me miss last week with their ridiculous sexual appetite. You looked so peaceful sleeping so I didn’t want to wake you. I have Lacrosse after school but I’ll be back tonight? Pizza? I could use some pizza. Okay, so. I’ll see you later? Oh and could you trim your beard? I like it but my thighs have road rash on them, dude. It’s hard to walk. Kiss Kiss! Bye! Oh…and I love you.”** _

_*You’re voicemail has been saved* ___


End file.
